Musing
by wolfgazer325
Summary: Stretching my writing muscles after a long time gone. Short idea I had about Jack. Could be a intro, depends on if I can muster up more. He enjoys the evening when something overtakes him, but what? Takes place after my story Haunted, not canon.


It's been a long...long time since I've written much of anything beyond what was required from school projects. My muses went silent a while ago when life took a turn away from the freedom that is allowed when you are single and with little responsibilities, but now...the familiar stirring of words has seeped up from somewhere within me. I don't know how to write things beyond the second and third movies, I would love to, but that isn't where my words take me and they are the ones that run the game so this isn't canon. I'm testing my sea legs, seeing where this takes me. I don't expect much, If anyone out there who read anything of mine previously, I hope you won't be too disappointed. This would take place after_ Haunted._ Any who haven't read it are welcome to, its complete. This may or may not be the beginning of a whole story. Enjoy :)

*~*~*

(no ownership lays in my hands)

He stood gazing up, his past time, his little joy, his meditation, his peace. The smooth, gentle rocking of the ship beneath his feet was almost incomprehensible, but none the less vital to him. He could see his breathe in the air, odd for the Caribbean, but he enjoyed it as well. The air encircled him, cooled his skin but could not touch the beating warm inside, at least it hadn't...until now.

_Freeze the depths of my immortal soul in your winter ice._

His eyes widened, what was happening around him? The night had not changed, it was still a cloudless beautiful clear night, yet he could feel all of it that touched him cooling faster and faster. Warm escaping every breathe he exhaled. It twisted and danced across his lips and lifted into the air wisping away like a spirit escaping its bounds.

_Let the cold blue fade away the warm red of my blood._

His lips moved, but no sound escaped, his eyes searching around him but none were there. He always hated the idea of help from anyone, but her name rang in his head as he tried to call to her, but to no avail. His eyes shifted to the sea. He moved his arm, moved it towards the horizon he held so dear, his mistress, his ever elusive temptress. He tried to call to her but she did not heed him. He could feel the himself shiver against the cold as before his very eyes frost developed over his outstretched hand.

_As my fingers reach for the glittering night sky, they shall be enveloped in the frozen touch of the winter air. _

Terror filled him with the unknown, not knowing his assailant, not knowing how to free himself from their grip, not knowing what was even happening. How was this even possible? He knew the answer, it was the same as always, primal magic. But who's or what it is, he could not decipher. The light seemed to fade away around him, starting at the edges of his sight and slowly began to encompass him. Frost turned to chips, chips turned to solid ice. As the light faded around him the cold began to take him inside, cooling everything within him. Desperately his eyes shifted to the water below him and he would gasp if he were capable. All he could see was his ghostly form encasing in ice, the only light reflected back at him shown in his glassy eyes that had change from liquid warm brown, to that of the icy blue that engulfed him.

_Paling the skin, the ice changes the color of eyes making them glow in the darkness surrounding._

He grew tired, weary of the thinking, of breathing, it was time to sleep, sleep away in his icy prison. It wasn't so bad, it was calm, pleasant. Not like the adventure of the high sea but comforting for those who were tired and old. His consciousness stirred, he was not tired...and he _certainly_ wasn't old. This was not for him, this death was not for him, but it consumed him none the less. He railed against it in his mind like he had many times before, his screams echoed endlessly, but none reached any ears. His life was slipping away, Jack was finally slipping away.

With a shove that scared him nearly all the way to death, his eyes shot wide open and he gasped for breath.

"For bloody sake Jack! Don' do that again!" He could feel warm hands holding his shoulders firmly, but for his cool skin it was a searing heat. He coughed, trying to gasp for more air, his body reflexively trying to sit up, but the hands held him firmly in place.

"'old still an' just breathe." His eyes flew frantically around, until connecting with Ana's. She frowned down at him, worry etching into her brow as her hair tumbled around her shoulders. His breathing was becoming easier, his body feeling like it was warming again.

"Wha, wha..." Words wouldn't form past his lips. He realized his teeth were chattering and his body was shivering.

"Hush, I don' know what happened. All I know is that ya stopped breathin' for a second. I had ta shake ya awake."

"

C...cold." Ana's eyes furrowed even more.

"Yer burnin' up." His eyes held no tricks in them, so despite the beading sweat on his forehead she shoved the blankets tightly around him. She got up and got another one from a storage trunk and laid it atop the first one. She feared he had a high fever.

"Dreamed I...I was frozen."

"Don' ya ever dream somethin' good Jack?" She tried a half smile as she sat back down beside him.

"R-rum and turtles." A small glint in his eyes gave herself permission to sigh with relief silently in her mind.

"An' probably some whores layin' round with ya too, eh?" His mouth quirked into a small smile for a moment as an attempt at a laugh simply came out as a grunt.

"Ana..."

"Hm?" Her eyes shifted to his.

"I'm alright." She scrutinized him, putting her head up onto his forehead. He was cooling to normal, odd for a fever to leave so quickly, but if it meant he was well then she was happy.

"Fine then." Her eyes moved to the window, dawn was coming. "Still plenty of time for sleep. You should get some, I'll go check the helm," She lied. He looked to protest, but she raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm only doin' so because I'm still freezing and don't want to move," he offered up. In truth, he really was tired and felt the tug of it on him, knowing that he would rest peacefully now. She got up and put some proper clothing on and when she went for the door, he was already asleep again.

She shook her head as she reached for the door muttering to herself, "Dreams will be the death of that man." Ana glance back down at him one last time to see his chest moving up and down rhythmically. She smiled softly and left as quietly as she could to greet the morning so he wouldn't have to.

*~*~*

Hope that wasn't too terrible. I realize it might seem a little OOC, but it fits with what happened after my story _Haunted_. I just hope it wasn't too terribly off, I'm a little rusty these days so be forgiving please. : ) Happy readings.


End file.
